world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081614KateRyspor
abyssalArrow AA began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 19:48 -- AA: Kate knocks on Ryspors door. GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ vp in ʃvrpriʃe. "Come in," he ʃayʃ.~ AA: Kate opens the door and enters. "Hello, Ryspor." GT: ~"Ah, Kate, hello. What can I do for yov?"~ AA: "I just had a quick question that I thought you might be able to help me with." AA: "I'm told you're the prevailing authority on Legendary Weapons. GT: ~"Aha, well, it waʃ Libby who originally tavght me the method, bvt yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe yov covld ʃay that. Yov're hoping to make one, I aʃʃvme?"~ AA: "Yes. I think that if all of us were to succeed in creating one before we reach the new session, we'll be able to reduce casualties to an extreme low. Given people's misguided misgivings about my new fraymotif, I think this would work in our favor on all accounts." AA: "If I can understand the process better, I think I could help others make one as well." GT: ~"Haha, yeʃ. Miʃgvided. Natvrally." He covghʃ. "What qveʃtionʃ do yov have?"~ AA: "I actually have a plan laid out, similar to what Doir told me about how you accomplished it." She produces a piece of paper with some alchemization plannings on it. It's messy, but thorough. AA: "I thought another pair of eyes on it would help." GT: ~He lookʃ it over with a diʃcerning eye. "Well, the only problem I can ʃee here iʃ the fact that yov're alchemizing yovr Time-aʃpected weapon with ʃeveral thingʃ INDIVIDVALLY, rather than alchemizing them with it one after the other. The idea iʃ to have one inʃanely powered weapon at the end of it." He pavʃeʃ, ʃnapping hiʃ fingerʃ. "Ah, here, wait, I'll ʃhow yov my alchemization proceʃʃ." He rifle GT: ʃ arovnd for a bit, before prodvcing a piece of paper.~ AA: Kate looks back and forth between her own sheet and his. "I thought that's what I was doing?" GT: "Well, what you appear to be doing is attempting to alchemize several different legendary weapons, or articles of clothing, I suppose, unless I'm reading this incorrectly." AA: "And you did something similar with the Henshin Pen and the Trident of distance, I thought. GT: "Ah, one moment." He scribbles out a number and replaces it. "It would appear I made a slight error there. My mistake." AA: "So what do you think I should do differently? GT: ~"I'd ʃay ʃimply rearrange yovr alchemization ʃvch that yov're combining all theʃe into one ʃingle chain of alchemy. Yov'll likely have better lvck then."~ AA: Kate nods and sits down at the desk, making marks on the paper for a few minutes. She turns to Ryspor. "How about this?" GT: ~He lookʃ it over, and ʃcribbleʃ a few changeʃ. "There. That ʃhovld do the trick. It'ʃ really not that complicated of a proceʃʃ, once yov get down to it. It'ʃ mainly throwing powerfvl itemʃ and weaponry at it and hoping it ʃtickʃ."~ AA: Kate nods. "This makes sense." AA: "Thank you, Ryspor." GT: ~"I'm glad I covld help," he ʃayʃ, ʃmiling.~ AA: She smiles. "Meouet and I are working on making the best possible legendary weapons. Your help will spearhead this." She smiles. GT: ~"Oh, yov and Meovet are collaborating? I alwayʃ thovght the two of yov wovld get along."~ AA: She nods. "Yes. It seems she and I get along better than most." GT: ~"That'ʃ alwayʃ good to hear."~ AA: "Are you excited to meet your descendents?" GT: ~"I..." He ʃmileʃ fondly. "Yeʃ, I wovld ʃay I am. Libby'ʃ ʃhown me pictvreʃ. There'ʃ Thiago who...well, yov've heard hiʃ name before, I ʃvppoʃe." He winceʃ ʃlightly, bvt continveʃ. "Then there'ʃ Melnia, my child with Joʃʃik. ʃhe lookʃ poʃitively adorable, I mvʃt ʃay. I'm very excited to meet both of them." He chvckleʃ embarraʃedly. "It wovld ʃeem I'm already feeling paternal vrgeʃ towardʃ them bef GT: ore having even met them, haha." He lookʃ at Kate. "Have yov ʃeen yovr chargeʃ yet?"~ AA: "Actually I haven't heard his name. Is he the one you made a contract about?" AA: "And no, I have not seen mine. I don't even know their names." GT: ~"Ah, that'ʃ a ʃhame. And...yeʃ. That'ʃ him." Hiʃ ʃhovlderʃ ʃlvmp ʃlightly.~ AA: "It's alright, Ryspor. We defeated him once and I doubt Thiago is going to just fall right into Jack's open arms." She puts a hand on his back. GT: ~"I know. It'ʃ jvʃt..." He ʃighʃ. "How am I ʃvppoʃed to face him knowing I ʃold him to one of the moʃt villainovʃ characterʃ I have ever had the diʃpleaʃvre of knowing withovt a ʃecond thovght?"~ AA: She sighs. "I don't know. Your relationship may be difficult, but I think it will work out in the end, especially given the reason why you did it." She smiles. AA: "I will talk to him as well, given that I owe him my life." GT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe yov do, do yov not?" He ʃmileʃ gratefvlly. "Thank yov for yovr wordʃ of comfort, Kate. They are mvch appreciated."~ AA: She smiles. "Not a problem." AA: "Do you know the names of my ectobiological children?" GT: ~"I do not, I'm afraid. I only know mine, Maenam'ʃ, and one of Doir'ʃ. The one with, ah, the vnknown ʃecondary parent."~ AA: "That still troubles me..." GT: ~"I wovldn't fret. ʃhe ʃeemʃ a nice girl, from what little I ʃaw."~ AA: "I'm glad to hear that." She smiles. AA: "You don't have a picture or anything?" GT: ~"Of Lily, yov mean?"~ AA: "Yes, or of any of them. GT: ~"I don't. Maenam haʃ a photograph of a few of them, however. Merrow and...Miloko, I believe, along with their reʃpective mateʃpritʃ."~ AA: She smiles. "They're already getting together." She giggels lightly. GT: ~"Working aʃ faʃt aʃ their parentʃ, it wovld ʃeem," he ʃayʃ, chvckling aʃ well.~ AA: She sighs. "Yes..." GT: ~"What'ʃ the matter?"~ AA: "The memory loss is annoying to say the least. I feel like I missed out on something." GT: ~"Yov...covld ʃay that, yeʃ." He'ʃ blvʃhing almoʃt imperceptibly. "Yov appear to have made vp with ʃeriad...in a ʃenʃe, however, ʃo I ʃvppoʃe yov aren't miʃʃing ovt on qvite aʃ mvch aʃ yov fear."~ AA: "I'm not sure what I saw in her, honestly, but I have this longing for something... 'red' I suppose." She sighs. GT: ~"Well, there are two different typeʃ of red romance, yov know. If yov don't ʃee anyone amongʃt the ʃvrvivorʃ yov feel particvlarly drawn to in a, ahaha, a phyʃical ʃenʃe, there iʃ alwayʃ the pale avenve of romance to conʃider."~ AA: She strokes her hair a bit. "I don't know about either of those avenues." GT: ~"Yov've never heard of them, or...?"~ AA: "I've heard of them, but..." She shrugs. "I don't know if I feel that way about anyone." GT: ~"Th-that'ʃ fair," he ʃayʃ lightly, ʃlight blvʃh increaʃing. "We do have 5 yearʃ, yov know. Who knowʃ what will happen between then and now."~ AA: She nods. "I'm just not sure." She leans on the desk. "I don't think anyone has it out for me specifically." AA: "Well, Seriad did but we know how that turned out." GT: ~"Haha, indeed." He appearʃ to be very determinedly focvʃed on a ʃpot abovt an inch to the left of her forehead.~ AA: "Ryspor?" AA: She looks over her shoulder. GT: ~"Y-yeʃ?" Hiʃ eyeʃ almoʃt ʃvdibly ʃnap back to her face, aʃ if they had never been anywhre elʃe.~ AA: She tilts her head slowly. GT: ~He giveʃ a nervovʃ grin.~ AA: "Are you..." AA: "All right?" GT: ~"Perfectly fine. Why do yov aʃk?"~ AA: "You're blushing." GT: ~The blvʃh increaʃeʃ. "I-I haven't the fainteʃt idea what yov mean."~ AA: She tilts her head the other way. "How are things with Libby?" GT: ~"They're good, I think. I'm intending to ʃearch for Mooregard later today, in order to complete her Primer." He grinʃ wryly. "I've kept her waiting long enovgh."~ AA: She nods. "So your red relationship is going very well then. That is good to hear." GT: ~"Indeed." The blvʃh appearʃ to be receding qvickly.~ AA: "Are you pale with anyone?" Her head tilts again. GT: ~"Ah, not at thiʃ moment, no. I waʃ with Doir for a time, bvt...thingʃ fell apart, ʃvffice it to ʃay."~ AA: "Are you pale 'for' anyone?" GT: ~"I...don't believe ʃo? Wh-why the ʃvdden inqviry?" Hiʃ face iʃ the pictvre of innocence.~ AA: "Your discomfort speaks to me more than your words do." AA: "I forgot Seriad and Kikate, Ryspor. I didn't forget about you." GT: ~Hiʃ pvpilʃ ʃhrink to a level not thovght poʃʃible, face tvrning aʃhen.~ AA: She sighs. "There's no need to be afraid of me, Ryspor." GT: ~"I-I'm not," he ʃayʃ qvickly. "I jvʃt...I thovght, Tabvla Raʃa - "~ AA: "It only affected my memory of my lovers, apparently." GT: ~"O-oh. And ʃince it waʃ merely a, a...longing, then it wovldn't be affected, natvrally."~ AA: "I thought you were pale with Libby still, but apparently I was wrong about that." GT: ~"No, aha, we're firmly red at thiʃ point, yeʃ." He blvʃheʃ again. "ʃhe haʃ a new moirail now, in any caʃe."~ AA: Realization crosses her features. "Meouet." She nods. AA: "Now I understand." GT: ~He nodʃ. "ʃhe'd been harboring pale affectionʃ for her for qvite ʃome time, apparently."~ AA: "Well, that makes me feel better then. I was worried I was fertilizing pale feelings between Meouet and I yesterday. Now I see it was nothing like that." AA: "And now I can see that you and I are free to do what we were naturally inclined to do several months ago." GT: ~He immediately tvrnʃ the preciʃe color of particvlarly rich wine. "A-ahaha, getting, getting right to the point here, are we?"~ AA: She nods. "Of course." GT: ~"Well," he ʃayʃ, voice cracking a bit. He pavʃeʃ, clearʃ hiʃ throat, and beginʃ again. "Well. I..." He ʃmileʃ. "I ʃvppoʃe I wovldn't TERRIBLY mind being pale with yov, Mʃ. Wightt."~ AA: "I hope I'm not putting you into something you don't want to do" GT: ~"No no, I..." He ʃmileʃ again. "I'm qvite certain thiʃ iʃ ʃomething I want to do."~ AA: Kate smiles. "Excellent." She stands up and walks over to Ryspor. GT: ((oh are you not gonna continue)) GT: ((whoopsie daisy)) GT: ~He lookʃ at her in cvrioʃity, a ʃingle eyebrow raiʃed.~ AA: {hi this is lauren. he's currently washing his feet because they smell gnarly af. he'll brb} GT: ((oh ehehe)) AA: ((shes a nerd)) AA: Kate holds out her arms. GT: ((omg have they still not done the hug)) AA: ((they sure haven't)) GT: ((thEY STILL HAVEN'T DONE THE HUG)) GT: ((T H I S I S S O R O M A N T I C)) AA: ((#trollromance)) GT: ~Hiʃ eyeʃ widen aʃ he rememberʃ. "We never..."~ GT: ~He beamʃ, and hvgʃ her firmly.~ AA: Kate smiles and hugs him back. "I was wondering why you were acting so strange." GT: ~"Jvʃt being an idiot aʃ per vʃval," he ʃayʃ, ʃlightly mvffled by the hvg.~ AA: She squeezes tighter. "So, I've never done this Moirail thing before for real." GT: ~"I have a feeling yov'll do jvʃt fine," he ʃayʃ, ʃmiling reaʃʃvringly.~ GT: ((god damn it our characters are moirails in BOTH universes now)) AA: She steps back, her arms on his shoulders, smiling. AA: "Would you like to help Meouet and I make the best legendary weapons in paradox space?" GT: ~He grinʃ. "I wovld like nothing more."~ AA: "I'll let you know when we start, then. I'm sure Meouet will be happy to hear about this." She grins back. GT: ~"I certainly hope ʃo. I've been ʃeeing far too little of her theʃe dayʃ anywayʃ."~ AA: "She's very reclusive. It's a shame. She's a good person." GT: ~"I agree. I think it'ʃ excellent that yov're getting to know her. ʃhe needʃ a friend, I feel."~ AA: Kate nods. "Yes, I think so too." AA: Kate's stomach grumbles. She looks down. GT: ~He grinʃ. "Feeling a tad peckiʃh, perhapʃ?"~ AA: "Let's get some lunch." AA: She crosses to open the door and gestures to the hallway. GT: ~He followʃ her ovt the door, ʃmiling widely.~